The Meta/Transcript
"THE META" '' ''SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE SEPTEMBER 29, 2073 Exo-Type SPECIALIST *Riot Shield - Status: ACTIVATED *Overdrive - Status: ACTIVATED *Grapple - Status: ACTIVATED *Stim - Status: ACTIVATED Transcript (A number of Warbirds approach the Southern Water Tibe.) Gideon: We should have more than enough men to take on the Meta! Set us down here. We'll link up with Tonraq and go from there! (Sunset, Gideon, Cruger, and Starkiller unboard from their Warbird and started heading for the Royal Palace.) Sunset: Tonraq's the father of Korra, right. Gideon: Father of Avatar Korra, Chief of the South, and one of the heroes of the Civil War. (The team enters the Palace and meet with Tonraq.) Gideon: Tonraq. Tonraq: Captain. It's good to have you here. Gideon: Are your soldiers ready? Tonraq: Just about. (Looks at Sunset Shimmer.) What is she doing here? (Sunset starts to get nervous.) Epsilon-Church: (Appears) We.... understand that you have mistrust for Sunset right now, Tonraq. You know, being a former teammate of Unalaq, and such. But she's change considerably ever since she was revived by that Old Man with all of those clocks. Tonraq: I still don't trust here. (To Gideon) We'll show you where the Meta was last sighted. Gideon: Right behind you. (Tonraq, Gideon, Cruger, and Starkiller leaves to the other room.) Epsilon-Church: Don't worry, Sunset. Tonraq will trust you eventually. Sunset: (Tearing up) I understand. Epsilon-Church: '''You shouldn't get upset about that. I know you've done terrible stuff in the past, but you need to leave that behind. You've changed a lot, and I couldn't be anymore proud than I already am. '''Sunset: (Whips the tears from hers eyes) You really mean that? Epsilon-Church: Yes I do. And believe me, I know everyone will also see that you have changed. Sunset: (Smiles) Thanks Church. Hearing you say that really helps me a lot. Epsilon-Church: I'm happy to hear that. (With Gideon, Tonraq, and the rest.) Tonraq: We've last seen him at the village nearby. My guess is that he's on his way here to the Palace. Cruger: Get your men on the defensive. We'll be ready for him this time. Tonraq: Understood. (Outside the Palace, Water Tribe Soldiers and White Lotus Sentries are on the defensive. The Meta then arrives while cloaked and takes out one of the sentries. The Meta then plows through more soldiers and makes his way to the entrance and breaks in. A sentry rushes over to Tonraq.) White Lotus Sentry: Chief! He's here! He's inside the Palace!! Tonraq and Gideon: WHAT?!!! Epsilon-Church: Uh, need I remind everyone here that the Meta has Wyoming's Active Camouflage enhancement?! Starkiller: It won't help him! (Searches for the Meta) I GOT HIM!!! (Starkiller rushes toward the Meta and restrains him long enough to remove the Active Camouflage enhancement and destroy it. Starkiller is then thrown to the wall.) Cruger: SPD Emergency!! (Morphs into his Power Ranger form.) Everyone NOW!!! (Everyone starts to swarm the Meta and attack him. The Meta then throws everyone to the ground.) Grif: Sonics?! I don't remember him having that! Gideon: He must've taken it from a fallen Atlas Soldier! (Adagio Dazzle arrives) Adagio: I finally have you right where I want you. I you don't don't surrender then remains of Equestria's magic, I take by force!!! ???: Not if I can help it! (Everyone looks it the direction of the voice. It was Korra, the Avatar.) Korra: I should've known it was you, Adagio. I thought I had you last time. Adagio: Well, if you hadn't interfered with us, the situation would went smoother and we would've taken the Earth Kingdom. Korra: Well, you three shouldn't have caused massive riots inside Ba Sing Se's inner walls! Adagio: I'm sick of this conversation! Agent Maine, dispose of the Avatar!!! Meta: (Growls) (Korra enters the Avatar state while the Meta rush towards her. Before the Meta can hit her, Korra encased the Meta in a solid Earth shell as Aang did with Yakone, allowing the Omega League and Courageous Seven to put the Meta's armor into lockdown.) Adagio: You think you've won?! I can still.... (Gets encased in Earth) Korra: You can no longer be allowed to use your Siren powers! I'm taking them away to make sure of it. (Korra then takes Adagio's powers away from her by using Energybending. After it was said and done, Adagio lies weakened on the ground. Hours later, a Pelican arrives picks up the Meta. Captain Thomas Lasky of the UNSC Infinity arrives as well.) Lasky: We've located Chairman Hargrove. I was hoping that you guys were wrong about him. But it turns out; he was plotting to take out everyone on Chorus. Asami Sato was appointed by Lord Hood as the acting Chairwoman. Cruger: Where is he? Lasky: He's on his ship, the Staff of Charon. He figured if he can't his employed Mercs to eliminate any who stands in his way..... Gideon: Then he'll just blow the entire planet to Hell. Korra: He received a Death Star component from Father. Sunset: Who? Epsilon-Church: Benedict Wigglestein Uno II. He's classified as the most dangerous villain in the KND Database. Agent Michigan once duked it out with him in order to bring an end to his terror streak, but that only caused him to loose half of his face. Now he wants to kill him. Sunset: How did Michigan loose half his face. Lasky: Basically how Lord Zuko got that scar on his left eye. Gideon: Father uses Pyrokinesis. So did HIS old man. Korra: I'm going to head out and set things straight with Father. Lethal or not, he needs to be stopped. (To Sunset) Sunset, you coming with? Epsilon-Church: Go with Korra, Sunset. She needs you. With Mako and Bolin gone, she won't stand a chance. Sunset: What about the Chairman? Epsilon-Church: Don't worry, we'll wait for ya. We'll have extra guys with us. We have this under control. Sunset: Alright. I'll go with Korra. Korra: Let's go. Tenzin, Lord Zuko, and Oogi is waiting for us. (Sunset and Korra leaves the Palace.) Tonraq: (Thinking) Maybe Church was right. Maybe Sunset Shimmer has changed. TO BE CONTINUED........ Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book Two Category:The Omega League Storyline Category:Future Warfare Parts Focusing on the Scorpion Squad Category:Talon Storyline Category:Transcripts